Bonita Femur
Bonita Femur is one of the new hybrid characters in Monster High. She is the daughter of a skeleton and a moth man. Portrayers She is voiced by Geeg Friedman in English. Character History Some sources indicate that Bonita is original from Virginia, in the Boonited States of Scaremerica, though such sources are rather questionable. Bonita derives of a special race of monsters, she's an hybrid monster, product of a cross between two different monster types. Daughter if a talented skeleton seamstress and a patrol officer in the aircraft moth monster, she is a being of pure uniqueness, gathering the traits of both her heritages. Due to this peculiar occasion, she hasn't had it all too easy in life. Along with her longtime hybrid friends— Avea, Neighthan, and Sirena—, Bonita has a history of going from school to school, pushed around because she never fit in any of them due to her duality. Never in the same school for long, she has travelled the country with her eternal pals by her side, in search of a place where they'd be accepted, until they day when news came of a school named Monster High that was willing to have them integrated in their programme. She has been a student of Monster High since then and couldn't be happier with her current lifestyle, finally free of prejudice. Personality Bonita's past history of rejection has instilled her with a sense of general mistrust and also self-doubt, because she does not know whether the constant failure is the fault of her environment or of her. It also doesn't help that, out of her gang of hybrids, she's the most easily influenced and gullible, so many of the ideas don't really come from her but rather have an influence on her. On top of that, Bonita is more than a little jumpy and gets nervous easily, which creates a chain reaction, as she feels the need to chew from her moth side and this often results in her ruining her own clothes. Fortunately, her mother is a talented seamstress and can help out in some situations. Most definetly an introvert type, Bonita is still sweet and caring, and maybe a tad airheaded, and will feel at peace when there's peace. In fact, the need to recover from her occasional stress and panic attacks has though her the ways of meditation, in attempts to cool down. She is, however, behind her submissive nature, still an innocent girly girl, with a love for everything vintage and is kind of a thrift store fanatic, so her destructive habits rarely force her outside her budget. Appearance Bonita has pink skin, pink eyes with green pupils, two spindly horns, long platinum blond, pink and black hair, and a tight sparkly dress. Her main features are two large pink and black moth wings with see-through yellow panes in the holes. Her torso and arms are skeletal while she has moth legs. Her heels have a design similar to her wings. Abilities Bonita is an hybrid that inherited characteristics from both her moth side and her skeleton side, equiping her with plenty of powers and abilities from each heritage. However, Bonita's overall physiology tends to be most focused on the moth side of her family, making her abilities of overwhelming relativity to moths. * Flying: '''Bonita's moth side has given her a set of enormous wings, which allow for fluttering, flying and gliding. This is Bonita's perfered way of mobilization. * '''Moth Digestive System: Bonita is able to eat and digest fabric without a problem, suggesting she has the proper physiology to do so. Skillset * '''Meditation: '''Bonita finds meditation the easier way to channel her emotions into quiet and calmness, rather then the usual worried mess she is. Because of this, she is incredibly talented in its arts and in its secrets, and is a rather good tutor at it. Relationships Family Being an hybrid, her parents are two different monsters. Her mother is a skeleton and is an amazing seamstress, weaver and all round fabric artist. Her father is a moth monster and is a flyway patrol officer. Friends She has a strong relationship with her fellow hybrid friends, Avea Trotter, Sirena Von Boo and Neighthan Rot, as she pratically grew with them and went through all those struggles alongside them. Her relationship with Avea is similar to that of a younger sister to her older sister. Being the submissive girl she is, Bonita usually lets herself down easily, but one thing is certain, she can always count on Avea to cheer her up and protect her. The two know how they've been treated and how much each other has struggled, so they work together to never let that happen again. Though there are times they can get annoyed at each others personality, mostly Avea, they're friendship always come through. Bonita and Sirena both share a trait that brings them together, the two are a bit of scatterbrains and get distracted easily. Due to this they're usually the "push-overs" in the group, which doesn't bother them, they seem to enjoy being pushed-over together, usually minding their own bussinesses and getting distracted by anything, while the other two do the more serious stuff. Neighthan too is a great friend of Bonita, and the two accept each other as they are, since Neighthan is the accepting monster that he is. The two are aware of their flaws, that seem to affect the surroundings in similar ways, that is both start chain reactions out of simple accidents. They can always count on each other for help and protection. Category:Monster High Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Female Category:Skeletons Category:Animals Category:Hybrids Category:Teenagers Category:Humanoid Category:Undead